Continue examinations of both male and female offspring of women given diethlstilbestrol (DES) or placebos during pregnancies in 1951 and 1952 in double blind study. The aim is to assess the possible long term effects of DES on sexual development, fertility, complications in pregnancy, and the development of precancerous lesions or carcinoma. It is also proposed to continue follow-up of the mothers who were administered DES or placebos during pregnancies. They should be contacted at least once during the three year period for telephone interview, with documentation of pathology by hospital records.